It Doesn't Matter GERMAN
by LamiaJade
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Manchmal musst du, um jemanden zu retten, über deine Grenzen hinaus gehen; Schmerzen und Erschöpfung ignorieren. Besonders, wenn es um das Leben eines geliebten Menschen geht, der in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Hurt!Dean


A/N: Hey ihr Lieben!

Hier die deutsche Übersetzung meiner Brotherhood AU Story 'It Doesn't Matter'. Wem diese AU kein Begriff sein sollte, sollte dringend mal Ridley C James's Brotherhood Stories durchstöbern. Sie sind wirklich absolut zu empfehlen. ;)

Wichtig für diesen One-Shot ist eigentlich nur zu wissen, dass Dean einen besten Freund, Caleb, hat, mit dem er zusammen aufgewachsen ist. Caleb Reaves ist acht Jahre älter als Dean und ein Psychic, das heißt ähnlich wie Sam hat er Visionen und er kann Gedanken lesen.  
Spitznamen sind in dieser AU sehr verbreitet, weshalb Caleb Dean oft nur _**‚Deuce'**_ nennt und Dean Caleb meistens nur _**‚Damien**__'._  
Mac (Mackland Ames), der hier kurz erwähnt wird ist ein sehr berühmter Neurochirurg, Calebs Adoptivvater und bildet zusammen mit Pastor Jim Murphy und John Winchester die Triad der Brotherhood.

Diese Storyidee kam plötzlich und ließ mich so lange nicht mehr los, bis ich sie dann letztendlich getippt hatte. (Okay, zudem gebe ich zwei besch…eidenen langweiligen Stunden Psychologie die Schuld daran).

Dies hier ist vorerst erst mal ein One-Shot. Ich weiß, ich bin ein sehr, sehr böser Mensch. *sich hinter einem großen Stein versteck*

Für die Timeline: Es spielt irgendwo in Season 2, nach Born Under A Bad Sign (2x14) und vor All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 (2x21)

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Enkidu07 die meine englische Version gebeta'ed hat, und ein besonders großer Dank an mein sweetie Mrs. Kritty, die über diesen One-Shot drübergelesen hat! Luv ya, hon! *smishes*

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört leider immer noch nichts. Wäre es anders, würde es definitiv mehr H/C, forehead-feels und freie Oberkörper geben! *lach* Aber leider gehört alles Kripke, dem CW und Ridley C. James.

Okay, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)

**It Doesn't Matter**

Dean keuchte, sein Griff am Türrahmen seines Krankenzimmers wurde noch fester. Das Holz unter seiner Hand kühl und solide.

Der Raum drehte sich um ihn herum. Dean schluckte schwer, versuchte die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, in der Hoffnung das Schwindelgefühl etwas lindern zu können.

Sein Körper war noch nicht bereit das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nichts lieber tun als zurück ins Bett zu kriechen und so lange zu schlafen, bis er sich wenigstens wieder einigermaßen lebendig fühlte. Doch um keinen Preis der Welt würde er Sammy einfach im Stich lassen**. **

Er atmete zitternd ein und krümmte sich leicht. Die Bewegung ließ seine gebrochenen Rippen wild protestieren.

„Was zum Teufel, Deuce? AMA, ernsthaft? Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht, verdammt noch mal!", schnauzte Caleb, eine Hand auf Deans Schulter. Sorge und Angst waren deutlich hörbar neben dem wütenden Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich werde hier nicht einfach rumsitzen und abwarten.", schoss Dean ärgerlich zurück und schlug die Hand des Psychics weg.

Er war verletzt, völlig erledigt und machte sich unglaubliche Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Und das Letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchte war jemand, der ihn daran erinnerte, wie dämlich es war, das Krankenhaus gegen ärztlichen Rat zu verlassen.

Der Schwung der plötzlichen Bewegung ließ jede Verletzung wieder zu neuem Leben erwachen. Er stöhnte. Seine Knie wurden weich und drohten nachzugeben**. **

„Whoa, sachte." Caleb hielt ihn fest. Seine Züge wurden sanfter. Mit einem schweren Seufzen zog er Deans gesunden Arm über seine Schulter. „Mac wird mich lynchen."

Dean grinste schwach. „Danke."

Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber er fühlte sich wirklich nicht so gut und war dankbar für die Hilfe.

**Ooooooooo **

Der Weg nach draußen ging nur langsam voran. Caleb hatte Johns Truck so dicht wie möglich am Eingang geparkt und doch schien es eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie schließlich das vertraute Fahrzeug erreichten.

Jeder neue Schritt sandte Schockwellen durch Winchesters geschundenen Körper.

So langsam bezweifelte Dean, dass sein Entschluss, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen so eine kluge Idee gewesen war. Aber was sollte er machen? Er konnte nicht einfach dasitzen und Däumchen drehen, während irgendwelche völlig durchgeknallten Dämonen seinen kleinen Bruder als Punching Bag, oder Gott-weiß-was benutzten. _Niemals_**. **

„Halt durch, Kleiner. Wir sind fast da." Calebs Stimme schnitt durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf**. **Dean fragte sich, ob der Psychic seine Gedanken las, doch Sprechen schien gerade mehr Energie zu kosten als wie er aufbringen konnte. Stattdessen nickte er nur leicht.

Dean blinzelte. Er kämpfte hart darum die schwarzen Punkte zu ignorieren, die vor seinen Augen tanzten.

_Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?_

**Ooooooooo**

Trotz Deans besten Bemühungen siegte am Ende doch die Müdigkeit.

Das vertraute Gefühl von Johns Truck und Calebs beruhigende Form neben ihm lullte ihn schließlich in den Schlaf.

Dean war sich sicher, dass er seine Augen gerade erst geschlossen hatte, als eine Hand auf seiner Stirn ihn wieder zurück aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit holte. Doch mit zunehmendem Bewusstsein kamen auch die Schmerzen mit Brachialgewalt zurück.

Der jüngere Jäger stöhnte leise und versuchte seine stoßweise Atmung zu kontrollieren.

„Deuce?" Calebs besorgte Stimme drang durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Sorgenvolle bernsteinfarbene Augen musterten ihn.

Dean blinzelte langsam. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihn.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

Caleb schien seine Desorientierung bemerkt zu haben.

„Wir sind am Motel.", sagte Reaves, eine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. „Du fühlst dich warm an."

„Mir geht's gut.", entgegnete Dean wenig überzeugend und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Die Nähte in seiner Seite protestierten heftig gegen die Bewegung. Es erinnerte ihn daran, warum Caleb ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Dean musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, dass ihn zusammengeschlagen, bewusstlos und kaum atmend in irgendeiner kleinen Seitenstraße zu finden, Caleb eine scheiß Angst gemacht hatte**. **

„Sicher tut es das. Komm, lass uns reingehen."

Dean stieg langsam aus dem Truck – und wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen. Er war nicht auf die plötzliche Welle von Schwindel vorbereitet gewesen, die seine Knie in Gummi verwandelte.

„Das hier ist eine bescheuerte Idee, das ist dir klar, oder?" Caleb hielt Dean fest, bevor dieser noch mehr Verletzungen zu seiner langsam wachsenden Liste hinzufügen konnte.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Du hast Fieber.", bemerkte Reaves und zog den Arm des jüngeren Jägers über seine Schulter.

„Mir geht's gut.", erwiderte Dean mit Nachdruck. „Hast du irgendwelche neuen Informationen gefunden?", fügte er leiser hinzu, die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme mehr als deutlich.

„Nein. Wobei es so oder so egal wäre, weil du dich jetzt erst mal ausruhen wirst."

„Das wird nicht passieren.", stieß Dean zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sengende Schmerzen pulsierten mit jedem neuen Schritt durch seine Seite, strahlten von seinen Rippen wellenförmig durch den Rest seines Körpers.

„Verflucht noch mal, Deuce, du bist kurz davor zusammenzuklappen. Du bist absolut nicht in der Verfassung nach Sam zu suchen; ganz zu schweigen gegen diese Bastarde zu kämpfen, die das hier getan haben. Zumindest nicht so."

Ein trotziger Ausdruck huschte über Winchesters Gesicht. „Warts ab." Dean riss sich von Reaves los. Er fühlte sich verletzt. Das gepaart mit dem absurden Gefühl verraten worden zu sein gab ihm die Kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten, es alleine ins Motelzimmer zu schaffen.

Wie konnte Damien überhaupt vorschlagen, dass er sich ausruhen sollte, während Sam irgendwo da draußen war – verletzt, oder schlimmer?

Es ging hier um Sammy, verdammt noch mal. Und nach allem, was sie seit dem Tod ihres Vaters hatten durchmachen müssen, sollte besonders Caleb das verstehen.

Er konnte zusehen, wie seine Familie schrumpfte; wie eine Katastrophe der nächsten folgte und er würde verflucht noch mal alles tun, um die letzten paar Mitglieder zu beschützen**. **

**Oooooooooooo**

„Dean." Caleb verfluchte innerlich Winchesters Sturheit und folgte seinem besten Freund ins Motelzimmer.

Er fand den jüngeren Jäger vornübergebeugt auf dem hinteren Bett sitzen, Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seinen Nasenrücken gepresst. Deans Augen waren fest geschlossen, Schmerzlinien mehr als deutlich sichtbar in seinem Gesicht.

„Verdammt, Deuce." Caleb setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkannte und musterte ihn eingehend.

Deans Gesicht war geisterhaft weiß. Die Prellungen und Schnitte standen in einem starken Kontrast zu der Blässe seiner Haut, welche von einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckt war.

„Du bist völlig erledigt."

„Deine Sorge ist herzzerreißend, du Blitzmerker." Dean blinzelte langsam**.** Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden tiefer.

Caleb seufzte. „Schau, Deuce, es tut mir leid, okay? Ich will Sam genauso dringend finden, wie du." Er atmete lang und tief aus, eine Hand strich dabei durch seine dunklen Haare. „Ich hab vielleicht eine Spur, aber so lange, wie ich die Recherche alleine machen kann, wirst du dich ausruhen." Caleb hob eine Hand um Deans kommende Proteste abzuwehren. „Ich werd dich nicht davon abhalten, Sam zu helfen. Aber du kannst ihm nicht helfen, wenn du vorher schon aus den Latschen kippst.", appellierte Reaves an die Vernunft des jüngeren Jägers. Er legte eine Hand in Deans Nacken und drückte diesen in einer beruhigenden und versichernden Geste. Die Hitze, die von Dean ausging war diesmal deutlicher spürbar als zuvor.

„Ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen.", flüsterte Dean, seine Stimme leise und kaum hörbar. Seine Augen waren auf etwas gerichtet, das Caleb nicht sehen konnte.

„Das ist völliger Quatsch und das weißt du auch. Du bist kein beschissener Superheld, Mann.", protestiere Caleb mit Nachdruck in der Hoffnung, wenigstens etwas von den Schuldgefühlen zu zerschlagen, die langsam in Dean die Oberhand gewannen.

Dank seiner Vision hatte er den Angriff aus erster Reihe sehen können, hatte Deans bewusstlosen Körper schließlich wirklich auf dem nassen Asphalt liegen sehen – blutig und regungslos.

Caleb konnte es nicht erwarten diese Hurensöhne in die Finger zu bekommen**. **

Dean schnaubte. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt, Alter." Er rieb sich über die Augen. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt. Erschöpfung und Schmerz schwangen deutlich in seinen Worten mit. „Aber es ist egal. Es ändert nichts. Ich habe ihn hängen lassen, habe zugelassen, dass sie ihn entführen konnten." Dean sackte gegen Caleb. Ihre Schultern berührten sich.

Glasige, leicht abwesende grüne Augen trafen Calebs. Der Psychic zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den verzweifelten, flehenden Blick in ihnen sah.

„Sachte. Ich hab dich.", versicherte Caleb, eine Hand haltgebend an Deans Schulter. „Ruh dich für 'ne Minute aus. Wir werden ihn finden. Es wird alles gut." Er half Dean in eine liegende Position. Der Knoten in seinem Magen machte sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Das Fehlen von jeglichem Protest oder irgendwelchen schlauen Sprüchen sprach Bände.

„Ich hätte härter kämpfen müssen.", murmelte Dean, seine Augen fast völlig geschlossen. Caleb konnte sehen, wie Dean versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen – und verlor**. **

Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Stirn. Seine Finger glitten weiter durch das Haar des jüngeren Jägers, bevor er seine Hand schließlich wieder zurückzog.

„Schlaf. Ich pass auf, Deuce. Es wird alles gut."

**Ooooooooooo**

Ende.

*sich hinter meiner Kladde versteck*

Bitte hasst mich nicht. Vielleicht gibt's irgendwann eine Fortsetzung, aber im Moment bin ich eigentlich zufrieden mit der Story so wie sie ist.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Und Reviews sind immer ein super Futter für meine Muse. ;)


End file.
